


petrichor

by qunnyv19



Series: gratitude. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cat, Drabble, Gen, Rain, Tea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Crookshanks yang mengganggu Draco Malfoy. — Draco/Hermione;fanfiction for hurd-wood.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: gratitude. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters:  
> Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger  
> —specially written for hurd-wood.

.

.

* * *

Aroma setelah hujan menguar segar di sekitar Hermione.

Ia menyesap teh hangatnya sembari menghirup jejak manis yang ditinggalkan oleh titik-titik hujan. Crookshanks berada di sebelahnya, ekornya menggeliat manja di sekitar kaki Hermione.

“... dan apa yang dilakukan _orang ini_ di _sini_?”

Dahi Hermione berkerut mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok tinggi Malfoy yang berada di belakangnya, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jari tanpa ada kesopanan sedikit pun.

“Stadium Quidditch ini bukan hanya milikmu saja Malfoy,” Hermione menjawab, berusaha tenang, seraya memeluk Crookshanks yang memelototi Draco Malfoy dengan tajam.

Draco menggerutu. “Aku tidak mau kau berada di sini. Aku sudah biasa di sini untuk membaca buku.”

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. “Kau bukan tipe orang yang terlihat suka membaca buku.”

“Aku tidak ingin membaca buku dikelilingi para ‘idiot’.” Kedua telunjuk Draco Malfoy membentuk petik di udara kosong. “Bahkan mereka tidak bisa membaca.”

Pikiran Hermione langsung melayang pada dua kroco Malfoy, Goyle dan Crabbe.

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menikmati sore hari yang tenang hari ini lebih lama lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia dan Malfoy berada di tempat yang sama dalam jangka waktu lama? Ia tidak mau ada kejadian aneh-aneh terulang.

Kedua mata cokelatnya melirik pergerakan Malfoy diam-diam. Benar saja, Malfoy membawa buku! Buku tebal dengan judul yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah Mantra tingkat lima.

Huh. Hermione baru saja selesai membaca buku itu tempo hari.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, bersiap-siap pergi dari sana. Crookshanks sudah bergelayut di tangan dan bahunya, dengan taring yang ditunjukkan ke arah Malfoy berkali-kali.

“Diam di tempat, Granger.”

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. “ _Excuse me_?”

“Jangan bergerak. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku. _Diam_.”

Hermione membuka mulut, sudah bersiap untuk meracau dan berdebat, tapi tatapan Draco yang langsung menusuk mata membuatnya menutup mulut.

Crookshanks mengeong pelan, kemudian turun dari pundak Hermione dan berjalan dengan anggun dan angkuh ke arah Draco.

Draco melirik kucing itu dan berdesis, “... kucing sialan.”

Hermione duduk di tempatnya lagi yang berjarak dua meter dari Draco, menyesap tehnya, kemudian menikmati pemandangan lapangan Quidditch yang sangat tenang seusai hujan.

Crookshanks kini berada di sepatu Draco, dengan ekornya yang meliuk-liuk damai.

Hermione tersenyum tipis.

Crookshanks tidak semudah itu untuk nyaman dengan orang lain.

Biarlah untuk kali ini Draco Malfoy yang mengurusi Crookshanks.

( _... dan Draco Malfoy terus-terusan menggerutu, “kucing sialan”, tapi ia tidak mengusir Hermione Granger maupun Crookshanks_.) []

.

.

.


End file.
